Back in Vegas
by CSI-babe1
Summary: post-ep for 10.4 but it is a 2 parter maybe more. Grissom comes back with Sara after her week off. I suck at summaries. please R&R! no major spoilers.


**A/N: **I haven't written a story in ages but I watched the new epi and loved it....I just wish Grissom would come back for a few but anyway. There is no major spoilers and all mistakes are mine. I would say that I don't own anything but you already knew that lol. Please review!!

**p.s** - the stuff in italics is a flashback...just to make that clear.

* * *

Sara Sidle once again sat on the plane watching the air hostess show where the exits are and how to put on a life jacket.

She was returning to Vegas after having a week off in Paris. Ecklie, when he first called said she would be needed for 2 weeks only but due to not finding a permanent replacement, she was asked to stay longer. she agreed as long as she got a week off to go see Grissom. And boy was that a week.

_"Honey I'm home." she said walking into her small french townhouse. Going back was great, the only thing she didn't do was tell Grissom. she expected him to come running through with delight but she was instead greeted with silence. "Gil, are you in?" she shouted but again no answer. _

_She put her small suitcase and keys down and looked around, he was obviously in as the television was on. she rounded the corner into their bedroom to find him on the bed sound asleep. he was wrapped in a towel and his hair looked wet so he had recently been in the shower. Sara walked over to the bed and nudged him slightly to wake him. he stirred but never awoke. "Gilbert" she said, nudging him again. _

_"Sara?" he said as he opened his eyes. "Sara! You're home," he said excitedly. without warning he pulled her down onto his wet body and kissed her with passion_. _"I've missed you so much."_

_"I know, me too. The worst part is that I only have a week until I have to go back." She whispered, almost wishing it wasn't true. "They haven't found anyone yet," _

_Grissom was almost in tears at the thought of his wife going away again. "Can't you phone Ecklie up and say that you've had a family emergency? You're husband is in a bad state of depression after losing his wife for so long." he said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. _

_"I'm sorry, I can't honey. If I could I would though." _

_He sighed and then let out a small chuckle. "Never thought I'd see the day that Conrad Ecklie stole my wife away from me."_

_"Don't say that! I would never....." _

_"I know, it was an intended joke." he said cutting her off before she got mad. _

_"Maybe you should come back with me. The research grant won't come through for at least another month and you have been working non-stop at that university. They will give you time off if you ask." she said with her fingers crossed hoping that he would say yes. _

_He saw that spark in her eye that told him that she desperatly wanted him to say yes. "That sounds like a great idea honey," he said even though he wanted to say no as he has a lot of work to do here. _

_"Thank God, well I don't know about you but I can do with some serious loving. You up for that bugman?" she asked in a seductive voice. Grissom laughed at the name and then rolled on top of her..._

_--_

Sara quickly snapped out of memory lane, not wanting to get worked up and once again join the 'mile high club.' She let out a small giggle at the thought and then turned to look at her husband who was sitting beside her reading a french magazine. "Thank you for coming with me." she said reaching over and giving him a quick kiss.

"No problem my dear." he said taking her hand and intertwining their fingers.

--

They reached Vegas 11 long hours later and checked into the hotel that Sara had been staying at. "Sara, this place is expensive. are you sure we can afford it?" he asked. Gil Grissom was not the one to worry about finances but this place did cost $45 a night.

"Don't worry about it honey I'm not paying for it." she said tapping her nose to indicate it was a secret. Grissom chuckled at her action and followed her to the main desk.

"Ah Mrs Grissom welcome back, and who is this gentleman here?" the receptionist asked.

"This is Mr Grissom and he will be staying here also." Sara said taking Grissom's hand and smiling at the younger woman.

"You look so happy together. Does Mr Ecklie know about this?" she asked

"Not yet, but he will soon." Sara replied.

After checking in, they retreated to their room. Sara got showered and changed, Ecklie had told her that he expected her in that night. "So you coming with me or staying here?" she asked as she was putting her shoes on.

"Sara you have a job to do, why don't I call and make reservations for a nice restaurant and you bring the team later on." he suggested. Sara tied her other shoelace and then walked over to Grissom, locking her arms around his neck and kissing him. "that sounds like a fantastic idea Mr Grissom."

"Why thank you Mrs Grissom." he said and kissed her back...

--

Sara entered the break room of the crime lab 20 minutes late. Her small kiss that she gave him turned into something much more. "Sorry I'm late guys. What did I miss?" she asked. Everyone looked at her state of dress and tried not to laugh. her top she wore was inside-out, her ponytail was all messy and one of her trouser legs was caught in one of her socks.

"Um Sara, welcome back. Not meaning to uh be nasty but did you look in a mirror before you left the hotel?" Catherine asked. Sara frowned and then blushed as she looked down and saw the tag of her t-shirt sticking out the side.

"Grissom I'm gonna kill you." she whispered. Smiling at everyone she took the file. "I was a little rushed."

"Looks like you were having sex before you left, You have that just had sex look around you...please tell me you're not cheating on him already." Greg said.

"Greg! I wouldn't cheat on him. Gil came back with me and y'know..."

"Okay stop there," Nick said "You're like a sister to me and I really don't want that image in my head."

Everyone laughed and then went back to business. "Guys if you're not busy later, Gil and I have dinner plans and he really wants all of you to come." she said, everyone nodded and agreed to come. "Great, I'm gonna go fix myself now."

* * *

**A/N: **This is gonna be a 2 parter I think, maybe more. please review!!!


End file.
